I Wish You A Very Niley Christmas
by Pilargirl
Summary: Sequel to "The One on the Other Side". Miley and Nick are stars that have dated for years but the time comes for the next big step and who knows how hard it will be to get there...only Nick knows good enough. Nominated for best sequel in the NJK awards.
1. C1: These Past Years

**I Wish You a Very Niley Christmas**

By Pilar Rodríguez

A/N: Ok! Guys! So here it is! I don't recommend that you read this story before you read "The One on the Other Side" because if you read it straight away you might get a little confused. Anyway, if I get 5 or more reviews saying that you want me to continue then…by all means…I will. If you don't feel too fond of it I'd rather you tell me – don't feel like you r being mean or anything – for me that kind of review is constructive critism.

**Chapter 1 – These Past Years**

**Miley P.O.V.**

Sometimes, when I'm alone and tired but I can't get to sleep, I think of what my life could have been like. What would I be doing right now if I hadn't ever posted that comment on the Jonas Brothers' profile? I laughed at the thought; I doubt I would be where I was. I seriously doubted that I would be internationally famous at twenty; not like I let Nick help me out when I went to those castings…I barely let the poor guy see me. But I really didn't want to risk it, I wanted to be 'Miley Stuart' the talented movie actress; not 'Nick Jonas' girlfriend'. Nick had tried so hard to make me take his help and use him 'connections' but I refused sternly. It wasn't like I didn't have the talent and I was sure that after attending thousands of casting someone would finally take me; I was right. When I had got the call from Kenny Ortega himself me and Nick went out on an EXTREMELY romantic dinner and he had taken me and a boat ride and, under the shadow of the Statue of Liberty I refused to marry him for the second time.

I smile came to my face as I remembered the first time I turned down the offer of becoming a Jonas.

_-Flashback-_

_I couldn't believe Nick and me where here, together and alone. I had dreamt of coming to this restaurant for over ten years and now, having known Nick (face to face) only 5 days, we were here. We had had a fight a few hours earlier because I had finally brought up the subject that we both feared so much; what would happen when he left? I didn't mean to start a heated argument but, what was I meant to do? In less than a week he'd be back in New York. _

_He suggested while we argued, that is he had to, he'd move to Spain. My answer to that was that he had his own life and I would never ever let him stay here to ruin his career. Then he said that we could get through it._

"_We've already kept the connection two years and I could fly here once in a while," he had said._

_I said that it wouldn't work. And he knew I was right – after spending these days together we couldn't possibly do with "once in a while". So after a few other suggestion that are simply to pathetic to mention, we calmed down and agreed that we'd think about it but that we should enjoy these days together as they might be the last for a long while. And then, forty minutes ago he ordered me to dress nicely (his jaw literally dropped when I came out with an amazing short-cut red dress) and took me here._

_So here I am, and he's looking at me in a strange way. He's shaking a tiny bit and I'm extremely worried. He keeps on looking like he's gonna say something and then he turns around and a blush appears on his face. Seriously, I love the guy, but he's acting like he's ten instead of eighteen. I'm gonna to say something about his strange behavior but his voice has just interrupted my attempt._

"_You know…I've…I have been…I've given…The thing is…" he tries. Is he trying to test my patience?_

"_Nick, spit it out all ready," I snap. He's looking at me with a pair of sunglasses and his hair looks like a bird nest (he was trying to disguise himself)._

"_Miley, I…Fine I'm just gonna blurt it out…I think we should get married." _

_Has he just asked me to marry him? God, what do I do? I'm feeling strange. God, I'm laughing! I can't help it; I'm laughing hysterically! Several faces are turning my way and Nick is looking sick but I can't stop; I can't stop…_

_-End of Flashback-_

It was TERRIBLE. Nick and I had a shouting match at the table. He thought I was being immature and I argued that I was only sixteen – I wasn't a kid but I definitely wasn't an adult and he had just proved my point. I was too young to get married, not to mention that my parents would NEVER, I repeat, NEVER let me get married at sixteen; and if it was up to dad, I wouldn't until he was dead. So, he stormed out of the restaurant and then he left. I went to see him at his concert in Malaga and there we basically made up. Then, Joe said he'd been doing some Christmas shopping and gave Nick a Toy Airplane. The look on my boyfriend's face was priceless but it was nothing compared to the one on both of our faces when he told us that the real one was at the airport and it was small and quick enough for Nick to be able to come over every other weekend and, if I found a good excuse, even I could use it. Joe's been like a big brother for me since then. Not to mention that _somehow _he and my best friend (or more like adopted sister), Lilly Truscott, had started going out and had the strangest on-off relationship that I had ever uncounted.

"Passengers, it seems there have been a few problems and we won't in the air for a while. You are free to leave the plane and you will be told when these problems are solved," a man with a deep voice said. Great! Now I'd have to wait another few hours until I was finally home.

"Home," I said to myself. I hadn't been 'home' for two years. I had seen mum, dad, Sarah and Mary a few months ago, when I was filming in Toulouse and they were on their way to Paris. But I hadn't been in Spain since Kenny called me that day. And now I was gonna spend Christmas there, the first of two Christmas' without Nick.

"He must be reading my note right now," I thought to myself as I got off the plane and started walking through a long passage that led to the airport. I knew I was up for a big one once he found out I had left without any further explanation but I had hoped the plane would have landed by the time he got back to New York. Why couldn't they just come back tomorrow from they're American tour? I mean, would it really hurt that much to be away from me another day? I knew the answer was 'yes' but I didn't want to think about that. I was doing what was best for me and even though I hadn't seen Nick in two weeks I would be able to stand Christmas without him, wouldn't I?

I was lost in thought when I bumped into someone who must have been running. I lifted my head up to see who had talked me to the ground like that and I realized that destiny didn't agree with me as blue met brown.

**I hope you guys got the hint,**

**And well,**

**If you want me to continue,**

**REVIEW**


	2. C2: Tell Me

_A/N: Hey Guys, thanks for all those amazing reviews – I love it that you liked it. A few of you were a little confused so I hope this chapter clears your doubts. What I did find strange was that some of you didn't realize who the guy with the brown eyes was. I mean, come on… So, please give me some reviews. Remember: Reviews inspire me!!!_

_And, for those who have read "T.O.O.T.O.S" , you might have noticed that the chapters are a little longer and I'm doing it for you guys…aren't you proud? Only kidding. Hope you love it as much as I loved writing it_

**In the last Chapter of…**

**I wish you a Very Niley Christmas…**

_I was lost in thought when I bumped into someone who must have been running. I lifted my head up to see who had talked me to the ground like that and I realized that destiny didn't agree with me as brown met brown._

**Chapter 2 – Tell Me**

**Nick P.O.V.**

I looked down and found two very familiar and beautiful eyes staring up at me. I stood up immediately, hoping sincerely that I hadn't hurt her. She looked at me with fearful eyes and anger soon replaced the caring expression that had been reflected on my face. Miley stood up silently as I pulled at a note from my left pocket. It read:

_I know you're gonna hate me and I will have a lot of explaining to do when I come back but my mum called and convince to spend Christmas with my family. You're probably asking yourself why you couldn't go with me but I can only say that…well…I'm not ready. I know you're tired of hearing that excuse but I can't help feeling that way._

_Remember I love you,_

_Miles._

"What the bloody hell is this?" I asked angrily. I got no answer. "What is the meaning of this, Miley?" I repeated. She picked he bag and started walking quickly; I think she was trying to gain time. "Miles," I muttered, stopping her and making her look into my eyes.

"Let's just sit down and get something to eat," she suggested, or more like ordered, as she walked past me and headed for the airport café.

"I still don't get in, Miles," I signed in exasperation. "You're still not telling me something."

Miley bit her lip, I was sure that she was cursing me for knowing her so well. "It's just, why can't you just leave it, Nick. Why can't you just accept that I'm not ready for you and my dad to meet? It's perfectly normal."

I took a sip of my coke and looked at her with a knowing look, my eyes were asking her for the truth and she couldn't resist me perpetual stare. "Fine, okay!" she gave in. "I just don't want to deal with my family whispering about us to all the time. If you come over there I can picture the Christmas Eve dinner perfectly."

"Really? Tell me about this 'picture' you've got in your head," I insisted as I placed my hand over hers and looked at her with pleading eyes. She hesitated but spoke up.

"I…"

"Oh my god! You're Miley Stuart…and you're Nick Jonas!" Shouted a teenage blonde girl as she ran up to us. We both pulled fake smiles. "It's always been my biggest dream to meet Niley! Can I get an autograph?"

After she left with seven autographs from each of us, we moved to a smaller table where we wouldn't be seen as easily.

"So…you were saying…" I started her off.

"I…"

"We inform passengers from the plane 4583 to Malaga on Spaniard, that they should board in the following 10 minutes. Sorry for any inconveniences." Said a sweet and loud voice. Miley stood up in a flash and started moving towards the door but I caught her hand and made her turn around.

"We can_ both_ leave on the privet jet, when we're ready," I said, accentuating the word 'both'. She looked like she was about to fight back but the look on my face made her think it twice and she walked back to the table.

She nibbled on her donut and I looked at her, disapproving; she couldn't keep it all inside. "Fine," she signed in defeat.

"Just blurt it out, Miles," I suggested with an encouraging smile. She looked at me for a minute, debating on the way she should display her emotions (I guessed).

"Well, picture this…ALL my family, aunts, uncles and grandparents included, sitting around us at the huge table in my living room. My bitchy cousin, Lana, is flirting with you so badly that you think she might jump onto your lap any second. My small cousins singing: Nick and Miley sitting in the tree, k-i-s-s-i…"

"Miles," I warned.

"Yeah, Sorry. Well, so then there are all the females in my family…I can even hear them: "Miley, dear, so when are you two gonna get…" she suddenly stopped as she noticed what she was about to say. It wasn't a subject Miley was very keen about.

"You have to be kidding me," I said, sounding almost angry. "After turning me down two time, _two_ time, you're telling me you don't want me to be with you at Christmas because you're worried your _family_, will ask you about it?"

"Fine Nick, you win, ok? For once I'm thinking that marrying you would be a good option but…don't look at me like that…Look, it's not only that. My dad is EXTREMELY overprotective and it's not gonna be a nice vacation. And well then there's…"

She said something very quietly which I didn't quite get. Maybe I was just too hurt to listen. The truth was I had promise myself not to propose again; at least not until Miley gave me any sign that she wasn't going to say no for the third time. The first two were painful enough.

"I didn't quite catch that," I said harshly.

"Jakigosbedoer," she said far too quickly.

"Miley, I am really not in the mood for mystery games. Will you just say it already," I begged. I was getting impatient.

"The thing is…"

_Ooh…this is a sms,_

_Don't wanna a second guess,_

_This is the last chance._

_Ooh…I'm wasting my time on you,_

_So pick up soon…._

**Ohh! I wonder who It might be,**

**Aren't you curious?**

**I am…hahaha**

**Maybe some of you have figured it out,**

**If any of you is clever enough to decipher Miley's gibberish,**

**So, want another chapter?**

**Review to let me know,**

**Should I update or not?**

**You tell me…**


	3. C3: A one second touch

_A/N: Hey thanks for all those incredible reviews and congrats to the people who were able to decipher Miley's gibberish and got a little price. So…I know I've taken a while to update but I'm EXTREMELY busy…and it's just hard to write when everything's so wild. I know it's really really short and I am really really sorry. Hope you enjoy the chappie and, please review!!!_

**In the last Chapter of…**

**I wish you a Very Niley Christmas…**

"Jakigosbedoer," she said far too quickly.

"Miley, I am really not in the mood for mystery games. Will you just say it already," I begged. I was getting impatient.

"The thing is…"

_Ooh…this is a sms,_

_Don't wanna a second guess,_

_This is the last chance._

_Ooh…I'm wasting my time on you,_

_So pick up soon…._

**Chapter 3– One second touch**

**Miley P.O.V.**

I looked at the phone, which was resting on the wooden table in between me and Nick. I reached out to get it but, like always, the man got there first. I was begging with all my heart that it wouldn't be him; that it would be dad or Sarah or even Joe but I knew that luck was almost always against me. Nick looked at the phone and I swear I saw him wince as he spared a look at the ID. He didn't open the message, he simply turned the iphone around, making Jake's flashing name face me.

"Care to explain?" he muttered, murmuring the word 'again' as a look of worry conquered my face.

"I…um…Jake's gonna be at my parent's for Christmas." He didn't say anything and I decided to try out with some humor. "Surprise!" I exclaimed, trying to fake a nonexistent enthusiasm. He still looked like…like…like nothing. His expression was completely unreadable and his face was blank. Worry was starting to take over my feelings so I decided to try the apology method.

"I know I should've told you before," I started. "But it's just…well you know…him and you and me and…you know what I mean so why don't you cut the act and say something?" I asked, getting irritated. Suddenly his expression changed but was still unreadable, he opened him mouth and started to say words I had been begging not to hear.

"After all he did," he commenced with a disbelief tone reflected in his sweet voice. "After all that he tried to do to separate us…you were gonna spend Christmas with him? Without saying a word to me? Without asking or even wondering if I had any problem with it?"

"Nick, I don't belong to you. I know it was wrong but please don't act like you own me and I have no free will, you know how much I hate that," I reminded the young man in his twenty's. He looked at me hardly but I knew that my blue eyes had melted him when he signed and locked his warm chocolate eyes to mine with a caring stare.

"I know. I'm sorry. But…you know you should have said something, I understand that you a bit scared about what your family and how they will act when I appear with you but…god, Miles…don't you think it's about time? I mean, we could perfectly be married by now!" I frowned as he brought the topic up. Why did it always come to the marriage thing in the end?

"You're right and I know you are but..." I thought for a second and decided it was time for me to grow up and start acting like the adult I was supposed to be. "But nothing. I have no excuse and you are coming with me to Spain."

The smile on his face looked so big that his lips might reach his ears. He stood up and kissed me lightly on the lips. That one second touch always made my heart beat faster than anytime else.

"With one condition…" he stated.

"Name it,"

"You let me take you somewhere first…"

**Oh! Where are they going????**

**I know that it took ages,**

**And I know that it's really short,**

**But at least I updated, right?**

**So…anyway…**

**The more reviews, the sooner I'll update**

**So please….**

**Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!1**


	4. C4: Memories in Flight

_A/N: I was so happy at the extravagant amount of reviews after not being on the pc for so much time (to me, more than 2 days is a long time) that I wrote the chapter almost immediately. So…a very fluffy chapter before the drama arrives. PLEASE review – I'll update quicker if you do._

**In the last Chapter of…**

**I wish you a Very Niley Christmas…**

"But nothing. I have no excuse and you are coming with me to Spain."

"With one condition…" he stated.

"Name it,"

"You let me take you somewhere first…"

**Chapter 4 - Memories in Flight**

**Nick P.O.V.**

I looked at the girl who was curled up against my chest. She lay there, sleeping silently, as we both relaxed on the huge and comfortable privet jet seat. She stirred a bit and I figured out that she must still be worried. I mean, it's not that I wasn't worried; God knows that I was scared like hell of meeting her family…or more like meeting her terribly over protective dad.

It wasn't easy for Miles to go back home. Nothing had been easy when she told her parents that she was moving to New York to become a movie star. I had observed the scene in hiding and I could still remember every word my ears had heard.

_---Flashback---_

"_I can't believe It, Nick!" Miley shouted enthusiastically as we walked through the front door of her flat. I smiled at her and she threw her arms around my neck, kissing me softly on the lips. I smiled at her and we locked eyes. "I've actually graduated!"_

_My smile grew and I kissed her on the forehead. "And you're coming with me, at last," I said softly. She had made a decision; she was going to move to America, find a job and…we could finally be together without having to take a plane every weekend. It had been so hard to keep the relationship up. I had let my fans down a lot and the last two years I had rejected any concert or job that would occupy a weekend; my weekends were for Miley and only for her._

"_Yeah, at last," she muttered. "I've got to tell my parents," she gulped. As if on cue, a sound of keys was heard and Miley pushed me into the nearest cupboard. According to her, our relationship HAD to be secret or her parents would find a way of making her stay in Spain. So I hid, like usual, and watched how Miley flash a smile at her parents. Her dad pulled her into a bear hug and kissed the top of her head._

"_My little princess has already graduated!" he commented sadly, looking at his 18-year-old daughter with an emotional expression on his face. Miley's mum was crying badly as she gave her daughter a hug._

"_And now she's going off to Malaga University and going to become the world's best primary teacher…" the woman said throughout her sobs. _

"HERE IT COMES_" I thought. Miley stepped out of her mum's grip and looked down at the marble floor. The smiles faded off Mr. and Mrs. Stuart as they realized that Miley had news for them. Miley looked in my direction and I flashed a smile that she wouldn't be able to see. I wanted nothing more than to be there, next to her, holding her in my arms, but it was her decision to stand this on her own and I had to respect it._

_She gulped, "Mum, Dad…I'm not…I'm not gonna go to Malaga University."_

_Her mum looked at her with concern, as if wondering if Miley had lost her ability to reason, but Mr. Stuart knew Miley far too well too think this was some kind of mistake. Mr. Stuart knew that Miley had planned this. Mr. Stuart knew that Miley had her mind set to whatever she was planning to do._

"_Miley, you know we can't afford for you to study anywhere else," spoke Mrs. Crewman._

_Miley was about to contradict her but her dad was faster._

"_She's not planning on studying, Isabel," muttered the large man as he stood up from the seat he had taken upon hearing his daughter's news. _

"_I'm moving to New York and so is Lilly," blurted out Miley, leaving both her parents stunned. However, the shock soon left Mr. Stuart and was replaced by anger._

"_What the hell do you mean? You're not going to New York, I don't care what Truscott let's his daughter do; I'm not letting you go anywhere," he shouted. But Miley wasn't intimidated, in her eyes I could only see regret; regret that her parents were taking it this way._

"_I'm eighteen dad," she said with a threatening tone, but sadly. "I can do what I want but I wish I could do it with your blessing."_

"_Miley," muttered the woman who looked so alike to Miley. "You can't do this. Your dad and I can't pay for you to go in New York and even if we could…we don't want you to do that with your life. What are you gonna do there? What calls you to New York?"_

"_Two things," answered Miley. "One I can't tell you, maybe one day…The other…I'm gonna pursue my dream, mum. I'm gonna try out luck in New York. I'm gonna become a movie star. And about…" but she was interrupted._

"_A _movie_ star? You're gonna try out _luck_? Miley Ray Stuart! What do you think the world is? You can't just go to New York and become a _movie star_! What are you gonna live off until you become a 'movie star'?" The parent shouted angrily; I could see where Miley had inherited her temper from._

"_The money…isn't a problem. I've got a friend in the business and he's more than willing to help me out until I have found a role. And in any case, Lilly's been awarded a full scholarship in a music program and I can go and live with her. I'm sorry if I've spoilt anything you had planned but I know this is gonna work and there's nothing you can do about it."_

_And with that she looked at the ground and her parents left without a word. I came out and wrapped my arms around her. Assuring her that everything would be ok._

_---End of Flashback---_

It had taken her parents two months to accept her decision but everything was sorted and ok and that they were with her for anything she needed.

"What are you thinking, Grey," Miley joked as she woke up and looked at me with those amazing blue eyes.

"I was thinking about you, Stuart," I answered.

"_Were nearly here, Mr. Grey," _informed our privet pilot.

Miley pressed the speaking button, "Where is here exactly, Jerry?" she asked hopefully.

"_I'm afraid I have explicit orders not to share that information, Miss. Stuart," _the pilot said with, I suspected, a grin on his face.

"I'm going to find out when we land, am I?"

"Not exactly," I said, giving her a blindfold.

**I know I haven't said where they are going yet,**

**I'm sorry,**

**But I wanted to do it from Miley's point of view,**

**Any guesses??**

**Please Review….**


	5. C5: La Ville Lumiére

_A/N: Sorry for taking ages to update but I've caught some kind of virus and I'm really not_

_feeling well. Anyway, if anyone here likes Troyella I've got a new story on them, check it out._

_So…some people told me they're a bit confused. So here's a recap of everything up to now,_

_I hope it helps._

Recap:

**Chapter 1:** Miley's on a plane to Spain. She's remembering the first time Nick asked her to marry him. She's going on that plane behind Nick's back and has left a note for him. The pilot informs the passengers that there's been problem and that they have to get off the plane. She bumps into someone with brown eyes when she's going back to the airport.

**Chapter 2:** the guy with the brown eyes is Nick. He shows Miley the note she left for him and asks for an explanation. They sit down at a café and Miley explains that she thinks it'll be uncomfortable for everyone if Nick comes with her especially given the fact that they aren't married. There's another reason but Miley says it so quickly that Nick doesn't understand. Her phone rings.

**Chapter 3:** The sms is from Jake Ryan (Miley's ex) and Nick asks for an explanation again. Miley tells him that Jake is going to be at her parents this Christmas. Nick gets a little angry but they solve their problem and Miley agrees to bring him over to spend Christmas with her family. He says that he'll do it if she lets him take her somewhere.

**Chapter 4:** Niley are on the plane to wherever Nick is taking Miley and Miley is slipping in Nick's lap. Nick remembers the time when Miley told her parents that she was going to be a movie star and live in America. Miley wakes up and asks Nick if she's going to know where they're going when they land and he answers by giving her a blindfold.

* * *

**In the last Chapter of…**

**I wish you a Very Niley Christmas…**

Miley pressed the speaking button, "Where is here exactly, Jerry?" she asked hopefully.

"_I'm afraid I have explicit orders not to share that information, Miss. Stuart," _the pilot said with, I suspected, a grin on his face.

"I'm going to find out when we land, am I?"

"Not exactly," I said, giving her a blindfold.

* * *

**Chapter 5 – La Ville**** Lumière**

**Miley P.O.V.**

Nick was helping me to sit onto something; I wasn't sure what exactly as I had my eyes covered with his stupid blindfold. I could barely hear anything but I suspected that was because I still had my ears blocked from the plane. Suddenly I realized what it was that I was sitting on and I made a move to jump of but Nick held me in place.

"I'm not driving on a motorbike with you and even less with my eyes covered and having no idea where the hell I am!" I stated. Nick chuckled.

"Come on, Miles. Just hold on to me," he said as he took my hands and sat in front of me. I pushed myself against his back as hardly as I could, gripping him for dear life. The motor roared and I felt very intimidated by the vehicle. I felt Nick turn around and the next thing I felt where his thin, soft lips on mine.

"It's gonna be ok, babe," he said confidently as we pulled apart and he turned around, making the motor roar once again. "Just hold on tight!" he shouted as we started moving. I screamed but as I smelled Nick's curly hair everything seemed lest scared. I realized that no matter what, Nick would never let anything happen to me.

The cold night air ran through my hair madly, making me feel ecstatic. I could hear murmurs around me but they weren't clear enough to decipher any particular language. I could feel Nick's curls against my forehead, making me smile. I didn't really care where we were, I didn't care what we were doing there; Nick being with me was enough to make it magical.

As we moves rapidly through the streets of who-knows-where, I thought about the Grey Family. Would they be angry that Nick wasn't spending Christmas with them? I imagined what they'll be doing on Christmas Eve. Mrs. Grey…sorry…Denise will probably be fusing about the food while Paul tries to get her to sit down. Joe and Lilly (the second will be spending Christmas with the Grey's this year) will be having an argument about the most pathetic thing any of us could imagine. Ashley will be dealing with not being able to eat the wonderful food on the table (she's pregnant ad has been put on a special diet) and Kev will try to not eat anything that she can't have but Ash will probably let him off. Finally, little, or not so little anymore, 14-year-old Frankie will be strumming his guitar and composing another song for his first Album – he was flying solo, though. According to him, he just didn't belong with connect three.

My thoughts were interrupted by Nick stopping. I smiled and reached to untie the blindfold but Nick stopped me from doing so.

"Not yet, Hun," he said in a playful tone.

"You have GOT to be kidding me! If I don't get this thing off song, Nicholas Jerry Grey, I will be angry, very angry, and you don't like it when I'm angry," I snapped angrily as Nick helped me of the motorbike. It was horrible to not be able to see where he was.

"Calm down, Miley, there's only a little while left. Think you can stand ten more minutes…" he spoke. Caressing my cheek.

"This better be good, Grey," I said, trying to sound angry, but I wasn't able to suppress a smile.

"Trust me, it will be…"

He leaded me into some building and then we caught a lift. We were alone as far as í could see. Then, the lift finally stopped and Nick told me to take a step forward. I was outside again; I could feel the cold air against my soft skin.

"We're finally here, Smiley," he said softly. I could feel his hot breath against my neck as he untied the blindfold carefully. Slowly he pulled it off and I saw it…

It was beautiful. Small and large buildings, little lights shining here and there, the back sky twinkling with a few bright stars. And in the middle, the thing that made everything else look black and white, the thing that made you think you were dreaming, there, stood the Eiffel Tower.

"You once told me you had never seen Paris at night; I thought you deserved to see it," he told me with a smile. I turned around and planted a soft kiss on his thin lips; 'this could never be more perfect', I thought. However, I had to contradict myself as I saw that to the left of the breathtaking view, was a table set for two. Two roses decorated the centre of the table, one red and one white; I could feel a tear running down my face, could this be any more perfect? Then it came to me…was he gonna?…would he do it? I had to ask…

"Nick, I know I've probably spoilt it all if your answer to the following question is yes but…are you gonna propose tonight?"

**CLIFF-HANGER!!!**

**SORRY GUYS, I CAN'T RESIST TEMPTATION,**

**IM SO WEAK…**

**ANYWAY, REVIEW,**

**THE MORE YOU REVIEW…**

**THE EARLIER I'L UPDATE,**

**SO……**

**RRREEEEEEVVVVVVVVVIIIIEEEEEEWWWWWWW!!**


	6. C6: Just kiss Me

_A/N: Sorry for not uploading earlier but in between the botb and grease I've been super busy. Hope you enjoy it!!!_

**

* * *

In the last Chapter of…**

**I wish you a Very Niley Christmas…**

"Nick, I know I've probably spoilt it all if your answer to the following question is yes but…are you gonna propose tonight?"

* * *

**Chapter 5 – Ding-dong**

**Nick P.O.V.**

For a second I thought she was losing it. Why would she think I was going to propose? But as I asked myself that question I looked around me…it _did_ look like one of my 'proposing strategies'.

I looked back at Mile and chuckled at the expression on her face. She looked slightly worried. "Don't worry, I'm not planning to propose," I assured her, making her sign in relief. I lead her to the table and pushed the chair back for her to sit in it. Then I took my place and she looked at me apologetically.

"I'm sorry, it just seemed like it. The place, the view, the food…it just looked like you were gonna do it," she told me. I smiled and put my hands over hers, which were positioned on the small table.

"Miles, I made a promise to myself a while back…I promised myself that I wouldn't plan it. I'm convinced that when we're both ready I'll know. I'm completely positive that there'll be something in those gorgeous blue eyes of yours that will indicate that you want it as much as I do," I explained, making her smile.

"I love you, Nick Grey, always and forever…" she said as she caressed my cheek with the palm of her hand.

"Always and forever…" I repeated as I leaned in and kissed her softly on the lips.

As we ate the delicious meal which I had ordered Miley started singing one of her songs. Joe and I were able to convince her to try out luck in the world of music; she was an amazing singer and composer but she kept on insisting that her thing was acting. A few months ago she started composing and an agent heard one of her songs; since then she's composed 10 more and her Album, Every other day, wass coming out in March. The song she was singing was about the perfect moments and how they meant a lot more than the bad ones.

"_No matter how many times you cry," _she sang softly. _"The tears will pass by,"_

"_Another day will be much better," I joined in quietly. "'Because you and me will be together."_

I stood up and put my hand out. She took at and we kept on singing while we danced in a close embrace. Suddenly she stopped singing and rested her head on my chest.

"Kevin and Denise know that you're here, right?" she asked in a whisper.

"I asked Joe to tell them. Your parents know I'm gonna be there, don't they?" I asked as I stopped swaying to the nonexistent music and looking at Miley attentively. She looked at me with those gorgeous blue eyes and bit here lips; I knew the answer without her speaking. "You can phone them on our way back."

"Why don't we just appear there? I hate having to tell my mum stuff on the phone…"

"Miley…" I warned. I knew she was trying to get away with it.

"Fine, I'll do it when we're on our way back. But for now, just kiss me, will you?" she asked with a flirty tone.

"That's the best suggestion I have heard in the whole night, Miss Stuart."

And having said that, I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

**AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!**

**So cute….**

**Want another one?**

**REVIEW….**


	7. C7: My Old Home

**Chapter 7 – My Old Home **

**Miley P.O.V**

**In the last Chapter of…**

**I wish you a Very Niley Christmas…**

"Fine, I'll do it when we're on our way back. But for now, just kiss me, will you?" she asked with a flirty tone.

"That's the best suggestion I have heard in the whole night, Miss Stuart."

And having said that, I leaned down and kissed her passionately on the lips.

* * *

**Chapter 7 - My Old Home  
**

**Miley P.O.V**

Surpisingly, Nick didn't even realize that I hadn't called my mum in the whole journey. Personally, I think he was too busy having a panic attack about my dad not liking him. It's not like I wasn't scared, only god knows how scared I really was, but I'd just have to deal with it - Nick would have to meet my family sometime, right? However, the actual meeting wasn't what I was concerned about, I was more concerned about the looks and screams of surprise that would be heard when Nik walked through my granmum's huge oak door. However, I rathered hearing the screams and seeing the looks that tell them before hand and have every single member of the family analyse Nick the minute he came in.

"We're landing," muttered Nick nervously, interrupting my thoughts. I looked out of the window and realize that we were descending.

"Cut the worry," I told him with a smile. "He won't go easy on you, there's no point lying, but I'm his little princess and the minute he realizes that you make me happy he'll love you like a son...but it might take a long time considering that it _was_ you who convinced me to go an live in New York and, if you and me had never met I probably _would_ still be living here and..."

"Miley, you're not helping ," he told me, looking down. I put my hand under his chin, lifted it up and tried to ignore the pain in my ears as we descended through the blue sky.

His brown eyes were covered with worry, it was slightly funny to see how much this was getting to him. "Nick," I said. "I don't wanna worry you but, in my opinion, you'd rather know what the turf your playing at is like. Right now, dad's isn't really fond on you - particularly because you took me away from him but...the thing is...that he kind of loves Jake at the moment and when he heard that it was you who broke us appart...let's say that he wasn't happy.

"You have got to be kidding me!" exclaimed Nick. "What is wrong with everyone and this bloody Jake?"

"I don't know but the plain will land in a few seconds and I can assure you that by being nervous you are not going to gain a thing from my dad."

Surprisingly, he actually took my advice for a change.

The car stopped and I looked out of the window. The house looked exactly like I remembered it. It was basically in the middle of a beautiful beach; the only house in a 300 meter radius. It was surrounded by a white tall brick wall which I had climb thousands of times as a kid. I could see the second and third floor from the car. My grandparents had repainted it but it was still the same sandy color that blend in so well with the sand from the beach.

"Why don't you get a move on and explain that I'm here, I'll get the bags," Nick suggested as we both walked out of the car.

The air was chilly and soft wind ran through my brown curls. I nodded at Nick and headed for the small blue gate. It was open, like it always was. I smiled and entered the huge garden, I always asked my grandmother how she managed to have a garden in the middle of a beach but she always answer that it was magic; I once dared to state that magic didn't exist and she told me that magic isn't the one that Harry Potter does, she said that magic was whatever you believed in. I always remembered everything my Gran Lola said but I took those words to heart and have repeated them to many people ever since.

I took another step but I was stopped by two hands covering my eyes.

"Who am I?" asked a very familiar voice. I turned around and smiled as Sarah, my middle sister took her hands away.

"You so weren't that tall the last time I saw you! Aren't you like 16?" I asked enthusiastically as I hugged the teenager tightly.

"18 in two months, movie star," she replied with a grin. To see her was so refreshing, I thought I might cry because of the happiness that was racing through my veins. I hugged her again and she returned it.

"God, I've missed you so much," I said, feeling a tear fall down my face.

I heard a lot of footsteps walking together and then recognized a voice, "We've missed you too, sweetheart."

I let go of my sister and turned to face the rest of my family. My dad, Billy Ray Stuart, stood at before them with a wide smile on his face. Next to him stood my mum, Sally Stuart, who looked like she was near tears, her wavy brown hair put in a scruffy ponytail and her green eyes looking straight into mine for a second. My sister, Mary, stood a few meters away, holding a toddler whom I suspected was Michael, the one-year-old cousin I had never met. My grandparents were at the back, their arms around each other. I could see a few of my younger cousins playing in the background but the rest of the family must've been inside.

I took a step towards my parents and they both embraced me at the same time.

"It's been far too long; you don't leave a mother without seeing her 20-year-old daughter for more than two months. And, to make it worst, I only hear your voice on the TV," protested my mum as she pulled away from the hug.

"She's been watching every single program about ten times, hasn't she?" I asked my dad as a joke.

"We both have," he said seriously but with a smile on his face.

"Like hell they have, they won't take their eyes of the screen for a bloody minute," said the 15-year-old beside my mum.

I smiled at Mary and embraced her softly, as she had the toddler in her left arm.

"I see you're going through the swearing part of growing up, I'm so sorry I'm missing it," I joked.

"Trust me, you're so not," commented Sarah, taking the toddler from Mary's arm. She then spoke to the toddler, "Look, Mickey, this is your big cousin Miley. The one who gets to kiss that really hot guy I always talk about."

I was about to say something to my sister when two people made their way into the garden. One came from outside and one came from inside the house but before anyone could stop them their eyes met each other.

Then Jake spoke, "What are _you_ doing here?"

**If you seriously wanna know what happens,**

**REVIEW,**

**It's seriously the only way to get me going,**

**SO PLEASE….REVIEW**


	8. C8: Everything's Fair In Love and War

**Chapter 7 – Everything's Fair In Love and War**

**Nick P.O.V**

_A/N: So here it is. A huge thanx to those who reviewed on the last chapter, I appreciate it. And, _NickJisoffmychain2828, I know that I've been taken ages for them to get to Spain but I needed you guys to realize how they were doing after 2 years and, anyway, if I hadn't taken so long the fic would've been far too short.

"What are _you_ doing here," asked Jake as he came through the door. Suddenly a thousand memories came into my head but one in particular stood out.

---Flashback--- (please don't kill me for not getting straight onto the plot)

"_Miley! Come on, please understand!" I begged my girlfriend as I spoke to her on the phone. _

"_Understand? Nick, I understood the first time, I understood the second, I understood the twenty-seventh but…god Nick…it's been three months! I haven't seen you in three months when we had planned to see each other basically every two weekends! This isn't about understanding anymore…" she told me. I could tell she was fighting tears unsuccessfully. _

"_Miles, I know it's hard but what we've got is bigger than just seeing each other we spent two ye…" I started only to get interrupted by a fierce Miley._

"_Don't you dare give me that 'two years' crap, Nicholas Grey! That was then, and this is now. And I seriously don't think I can take it any longer," she shouted._

"_Don't say that, baby," I murmured sweetly in a last attempt to calm her down._

"_Jake kissed me…" she suddenly murmured. My heart stopped beating for a second; the blood in my veins seemed to want to hit the git as badly as I did. But, my biggest desire was to put the phone down and not have to listen to what Miley might say next. _

"_I...Nick he loves me so badly…" she whispered trying to suppress a sob._

"_Miley…" I said in a begging tone._

"_And I don't know what to do, Nick," she started, completely ignoring me. "I'm nearly eighteen and my parents are likely to split up and I don't know how the hell to tell them that even though I'm the best student in the world I want to move to New York the minute I graduate and they don't have to worry 'cause the love of my life is Nick Grey and he won't let me live on the streets! And the only thing I want is someone to hold me and whisper that everything in going to be ok in my ear…and, as much as I would love that someone to be you, Nick…I can't carry on like this."_

"_Please, Miles, I know I'm not the most amazing boyfriend but…"_

"_Nick, it's not about being an amazing boyfriend. Or maybe it is but…you are not my boyfriend…" she stopped, making me want to die for a second. "You're the love of my life, but maybe what I need right now is a boyfriend – someone who will be there – someone like…"_

"_Don't! Please just don't say it…" I said to myself without her being able to hear. She stopped as if she heard me but as she kept on talking I guessed she probably hadn't._

_"Someone like Jake…I know how much this probably hurts you but, Nick, as cliché as this probably sounds…it's probably better if we go our…our separate ways." She stopped talking and I heard her sob loudly. I waited a few seconds and after hearing a series of rough sound I realized she must have thought she had hung up and put the phone in her bag. For the following seconds I heard small and consistent bangs and I guessed it was from the bag hitting her hip as she walked. Suddenly the noise stopped and I heard a voice which I really did not want to hear._

"_Miley! What's wrong?" 'At least he sounds concerned' I thought. Maybe Miley was right. Yes, I hated Jake with all my guts but he loved Miley so much…maybe it was for the best._

"_Jake, just leave it…" I heard Miley say in between her sobs._

"_It's him, isn't it?" he spat. 'Him' was obviously me._

"_I love him," Miley cried. It broke my heart to see her crying and it hurt so much more when it was because of me._

"_I get it, Miley. You. Love. Nick. But you can't do this to yourself. It's not his fault, but he has to understand that you're going through a rough patch and if he's not gonna be here for you, can't he just let someone else be here?" After that there was a long silence and, as much as it broke my heart, I knew his lips were on hers and I knew she needed it, and as long as she was happy I had to be happy; We were soul mates – that's just how it worked._

_---End of Flashback---_

Maybe if I hadn't arrived in Spain the next day and sorted things out, right now Jake and Miley might have been inside, making Christmas dinner and kissing…I shook the thought off and concentrated on the situation I was living and tried to control it in the best way possible; being polite.

"Hey, Jake," I said with a fake smile.

"Nick decided to tag along at the last minute," explained Miley, walking up to me so we could support each other in this slightly awkward moment we were experiencing.

"I tried to get Miley to phone beforehand but, somehow she always gets her way," I joked. My fake smile turned into a true grin as I looked into Miley's eyes with cheek. Then I looked at Miley's mum with a charming smile. "I hope that's not a problem, if there's not enough space I can always get a hotel."

"Don't be silly," Mrs. Stuart said almost immediately. Coming up to me and kissing both my cheeks. She was a tall woman, with wavy light brown hair. Her smile was similar to Miley's but her voice was softer. "It's a pleasure to have you here; we've got plenty of space. We've been dying to meet you since Gradu…"

Suddenly an awkward silence was formed but Sarah managed to break it. She extended her hand and I shook it. She smiled warmly.

"It's great to meet you. I always _did_ wonder why the hell my sister was so obsessed with you. I mean…before she met you she like kissed your poster every night and she used to talk to it sometimes. Once I think I even found her confessing her true love for you in her…" Miley covered her sister's mouth before she embarrassed her any further and smiled apologetically at me. Sarah shrugged as Miley let go of her. "I was only telling him some funny stories…"

"Yeah, but you're leaving our sister kind of bloody shitting in her pants," commented Mary as she walked up to me and shook my hand kindly. I was smiling widely until my girlfriend's dad walked up to me and put his hand out for me to shake. I felt very intimidated but Miley gave me a reassuring smile and I shook Mr. Stuarts hand strongly.

"You _are_ aware that you're being tested, don't you?" The man in his forties said. I was a bit taken back by the question but I replied with security.

"Yes, sir. I'm completely aware."

The man walked of and I was greeted by Miley's grandparents. Then I found myself shaking Jake Ryan's hand hardly. He was putting a lot of strength into trying to squash my hand but I was a musician…my hands were very strong. I looked straight into his eye and pushed his hand as hard as I could.

"Jake, Nick, stop it!" shouted an angry Miley.

"Something tells me that's going to be heard quite a few times in the following week," laughed Sarah as she went into the house. Everyone made their way inside while Jake and I still gripped each other's hand in a firm hand shake. Miley looked at me with an unbelieving look but I answered by telling her to go inside. She was hesitant at first but after getting called by her mum she went in.

Jake and I looked at each other fiercely.

"I'm going to fight for her," Jake said.

"I know you are," I replied still shaking his hand.

"And I plan to get her," he told me.

"And I plan to make sure _that_ never happens," I assured him.

"Then, let the best one win, right?" He asked, loosening the grip on my hand.

"If you feel that way, go for it," I said, dropping his hand and putting mine in my pocket; Jake turned around and then turned around when I called his name. "We belong together and we're happy together – it's not gonna happen Jake."

"We'll see…" he said before leaving.

I walked past the huge wooden door _(A/N:There you go…_ _NickJisoffmychain2828) _and I took my hand out of my pocket and stared at it…it was completely red. But…Everything's fair in Love and War, right?

**I know it really didn't go any further in the plot but…**

**I loved writing it**

**I'm doubting if I should continue writing this, though?**

**It seems there's not many people reading it anymore.**

**So, shall I continue?**

**REVIEW AND TELL ME**


	9. C9: Three Talks with My Three Men

**Chapter 9 – Three talks with me Three men  
**

**Miley P.O.V**

_A/N: So guys. Thanks to whoever nominated this story and it's its prequel for the NJK awards. You seriously had me squealing when I read that they were nominated – I only went to see the nominations so I could find a fanfic worth reading, and I came across my own!!! Anyway, this is basically JUST A FILLER. The 4 or 5 chapters remaining of the story after this will be PACKED with a lot of fluff and excitement and will be VERY EVENTFUL. I might not write until a while goes by because I'm performing GREASE on Thursday and Friday. But you never know…if I get enough reviews I might find the energy to make the effort of my life and find a little while in which to write._

* * *

I sat down next to Nick and gave him a comforting smile. He had my dad to his left and Jake straight opposite him. I placed my hand on top of his and he turned to me, he was trying to hide his nervousness and the fact that he was worried but his filters didn't work for me. I knew Nick Grey better than anyone else. I could tell which were his curls in a mountain of imitations, I could see his eyes from meters away, I could tell his moods and his thoughts with simply touching him, what could I say…I knew him in a way no one knows anybody else. I once told Lilly this and she argued that she probably knew Joe just as well but this went further than just love, we were Nick and Miley, Miley and Nick, separate we were human, together, we belonged to another world.

"So, Nick, are you and your brothers working on another CD?" asked my sister Mary as she poured some soup into her plate.

"Well, we've got about half of the songs and we think the CD is gonna be called 'The One on the Other Side' but there's still a while to go before it comes out," explained Nick as he reached out and grabbed some salad with his fork.

I smiled and looked at my mum and sisters, "You should hear this song he wrote the other day, it was amazing."

"Don't give me all the credit," he said, looking at me. "Miles, here, wrote the chorus and inspired every single other word in it."

"Let's hear it!" cheered Sarah and Mary.

"Girls, we're eating," I told them as I had some more of my food.

"And pretty delicious stuff," added Nike. "You really have to give me the receipt for this Mrs. Stuart. My mum loves anything she doesn't know. If she hears I went away without asking you how to make this she will have my head!"

"I'll make sure you get that," laughed mum. "And it's Sally to you, Nick. But with one condition…"

"Name it," Nick told her.

"You and my stubborn daughter sing that song," she proposed. I looked and Nick and he shrugged, standing up and grabbing the guitar he'd been showing my sister before. He sat back down and everyone looked at both of us attentively, Jake and dad included.

Nick started playing the sweet melody and I tapped the floor softly, giving the song a constant beat.

"_Far away, _

_Two words that only make things harder_," I started singing.

"_Far away,_

_Harder but not if you're in love_," continued Nick.

"_Far Away,_

_Nothing to say,_

_If you were here it would be brighter," _I sang again.

"_But in the end,_

_Far away,_

_Means nothing…"sang Nick, looking straight at me._

"_Cause, you're always here,_

_You're always near,_

_Life will never go without you,_

_There might be,_

_Kilometers between us,_

_But who-o-o, who really cares?" we sang the bridge together._

"_For a long time,_

_Always together,_

_We might be far apart,_

_But in each other's hearts forever," we continued._

"_A long time…long time…oh yeah," I _sang loudly, smiling.

"_Oh-o-o, together, for a long time together," _Nick said as he strummed the guitar hardly.

"_Might be far apart, _

_But in each other's hearts forever-e-err," _we finished at the same time, receiving a small applause from the members of my family that were present.

"Let's get eating, shall we?" snapped Jake. I looked at him, disapproving, I knew he wasn't comfortable with Nick being here but being like this just wasn't being like himself. Jake might have wanted me and Nick apart but it was only because he…well, you know…loved me. However, he was a good guy, Jake never was the villain, most of the time, he was just the victim.

"Hey, Miles, Nick's going to help me out with a song that I've been stuck on. Wanna come?" asked Mary as she headed for the music room in my grandmother's house. I smiled at the memory of the huge room that I had loved so much as a child.

"Tell you what, I'll be there later but I need to talk to some people first," I told her. She nodded in understanding and headed into the passageway. I stepped towards the porch and sat next to Jake on the wooden steps.

"I'm sorry he came, I know it's not your idea of a perfect Christmas but you'd be surprised how nice he is, I know he hasn't exactly been your fairy godmother but, why don't you give the guy a chance? As ironic as it might sound, I think you two could be good friends," I told him as I placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm sure he's great but me and him won't ever be 'friends', I tried to steal you from him and he managed to take you away from me. He succeeded and each time something to do with stupid Nick Grey comes up it reminds me of it and it's really hard to find a place where Nick Grey and Miley Stuart aren't talked about continuously," he explained with a frown decorating his pale face.

"Jake, I'm sorry but you have to move on. I left two years ago. I know things happened before I left and I left you wondering but you need to find someone and forget me and Nick and anything that has to do with the past," I said as a thousand memories attacked my head.

_Flashback_

_Jake leaned in and so did I. I didn't REALLY want to kiss him but I had basically broken up with Nick and I was miserable and sad…I just used him as a rebound and that was wrong. His lips meant mine and the minute I felt it I knew it was wrong, I couldn't kiss him…not because I didn't love him, that was secondary – it was simply because he wasn't Nick. I pulled back and looked at him guiltily._

"_I can't do it," I cried. "It's not right."_

_Jake stood up from the bench and looked at me angrily._

"_He hurts you, he dumps you for concerts. For fuck's sake, Miley! You have to lie, all the time. You have to stand Amber and Ashley laughing at you because you don't have a date to the prom and you can't tell them that you don't have one 'cause your boyfriend is busy being Nick bloody Grey! You can't keep on like this, it's hurting you and god knows it's hurting me," he kneeled down and put his hand under my chin, lifting my head up so that my eyes were level with his._

"_I love you and I know you care for me. I understand what you feel for nick, believe me I do but I can't stand seeing you like this. Prom's tonight – come to the dance with me. Put on that pretty dress that I know your mum's bought for you and let's go," he suggested, and then he added. "Don't worry, for now the only thing we're doing is fixing a problem. You haven't got a date and I don't have a date, just two friends helping each other._

"_Just as friends?" I asked, cleaning the tears of my face._

"_Just as friends," he assured me._

"_Then what are we still doing here, I have to get ready!" I laughed. This was bad; I knew I was giving Jake ideas by going with him to prom. But, as he said, he was offering his help and I was taking it._

_End of Flashback_

By the top I had stopped day dreaming, Jake had left and someone else was sitting in his place, looking straight at me.

"He really thought he had a chance, you know. When you said Nick wasn't coming with you he was the happiest man on Earth," my dad told me.

"What are you trying to do, dad. Make me feel guilty?" I growled, looking towards the sea.

"Hey, you might be a super international famous idol but your still me little girl and I don't like how you're living your life," he said. I looked at him incredulously.

"Dad! I'm here and I know you think that I should be living here with you and not in New York but this is my life now and I love it. I love Nick and his family are like my own. They love me and they respect me and they respect my choices; a thing that you really have to learn to do," I stopped and my dad opened his mouth to say something but I continued. "Nick is no saint, he's hurt me and of course I left because of him but I haven't ever regretted that decision, ever. I'm living my dream and it'd be so nice if you could actually be happy for me, just smile because you've got a reason to be proud of me."

My dad looked at me and then said, extremely softly. "Yeah, maybe I can tell Lewis Thomson that my daughter has one an Emmi and has actually presented the golden globes but, you know what he can say? He can say that his daughter's at home, studying to get grades in university and that he knows where she is and he can kiss her goodnight every night. So, yeah, Miley, maybe I can be proud of you but I'd much rather be able to hold you in my arms until you finished university and got a job and married someone who could take you out to celebrate your anniversary without having a bodyguard follow you. But I didn't get that, and I never will, and just to think that that might be your dear Nick's fault, makes me not be able to like him and I'm sorry but that's just the way it is and it's the way it's gonna stay."

With that, he stood up and left me to my thoughts. I understood dad? No parent really let's go at eighteen, I mean they kind of do but there are those continuous phone calls and emails and stuff that I had no time for. On the other hand, Jake and dad had no right to decide what my life should be like.

"A tough night?" my favorite voice asked as he sat next to me and put his arms around me. I leaned on his side and looked up to his eyes.

"Better now that you're here," I told him with a smile.

"We're gonna get through this, this is just one of those stages that we have to work hard to get through," he assured.

"Just as long as we work hard together," I said

"Always and forever," he whispered in my ear.

"Always and forever…"


	10. C10: His Question

**Chapter 9 – His Question**

**Nick P.O.V**

_A/N: Only a few chappies left so hope you enjoy this. BTW: I won't update until I have at least 5 reviews. Sorry for this guys but I'm trying SOOOOOOO hard here and for the last chapter I barely got anything, so get a move on. I just wanna know what you think and I want your help to be able to improve. Oh yes, don't hate me…_

It must've been about four ó clock in the morning when I woke up. I was lying in a huge kin size bed all on my own and I felt incredibly lonely. Back home in New York, I still lived with mum and dad, and I would live in the beautiful hose we had bought all those years ago until Miley agreed to marry me. I lifted my hand up and so my purity ring resting on it, sometimes I hated the thing so badly…The fact that me and Miley couldn't love each other in that was had got me frustrated more than once but I'd made a promise and I was planning on keeping it. Besides, something told me that it wouldn't be long until Miley gave in. She was scared and worried that everything would change, when I asked before (both times) it was all fancy and rehearsed, after her second dejection I realized that the best way to do it would be to just let it out in a moment when we were happy, one of those moments when nothing else in the world mattered but each other. I tried falling asleep again but my body had obviously had enough rest so I grabbed my guitar and walked outside.

I started strumming the guitar softly, remembering the time that Miley taught me this song.

_Flashback_

_I used my key to enter Miley's recently furnished new apartment. It was just like her and I completely loved it. She was sitting in the terrace, lemonade resting on a small wooden table and her black acoustic guitar in hand; completely oblivious to my presence._

"_I've gotta do what I've gotta do  
And he's got to like it or not  
He says I've got dreams too big for this town  
And I need to give them a shot  
Wherever they are  
Looks like I'm all ready to leave  
With nothing left to pack  
Aint no room for him in that car  
Even if I asks him to tag along  
(God he's gotta be strong)_

_I'm at the starting line  
Of the rest of my life  
As ready as I've ever been  
Got the hunger and stars in my eyes  
The prize is mine to win  
I'm waiting on his blessings  
Before I hit that open road  
He says, Baby get ready get set don't go _

_He Says Don't go  
Let me go now I'm ready  
Mmmm, Don't go  
I'll be alright, I'll be okay  
You know that I'll be thinking of  
You each and every day  
Let me go now  
He says that I've gotta do what I've gotta do," she sang softly._

_I came up to her and put my arms around her from behind; I could see her smiling from the corner of my eye._

"_Nice song, Miles," I complimented her as I sat down on the seat next to her._

"_My dad wrote it for me," she told me. "There was a school trip to England and I wanted to go but he said I was too young to make such a long bus journey and he didn't let me. On the day were the parental agreement letter had to be given in, I woke up early and found him writing this song, he told me that I could go because I was mature enough and he had to learn to let me go."_

"_He'll come round, they both will," I assured her. "But for now, why don't you teach me that song? So I can sing it to our little girl when she's very very old and _I'm _ready to let her go?"_

_Miley smiled and passed me her guitar, showing me a few chords._

_End of Flashback_

"She's waiting on my blessings  
Before she hits that open road  
Baby get ready get set please don't go," I sang in a whisper, I loved that song so much it was unbelievable.

"I believe that song belongs to me," said a deep voice from behind me. I turned around and looked at my some-time-in-the-future father in law look back at me disapprovingly.

"Yeah, I couldn't sleep and it's always been one of my favorites so…" I told the man in his fifties as I stood up.

"No, don't stand up for me," he said, snatching the guitar of me and sitting down beside me on the steps, I sat back down.

"Isn't this Miley's old guitar?" he asked, looking at the black battered acoustic guitar.

I looked at the guitar and smiled. "Yeah, well…I got Miley a new one for her nineteenth birthday and she was going to throw this one away because she told me it didn't mean much to her but to me it means a lot, each time I play anything on it, it reminds me of all those times I saw Miley strumming it's strings while singing something beautiful and I get such good inspiration that I write better than with any other guitar," I explained as I took back the guitar. The man looked lost in thought so I dared myself to continue. "I know I took her away but it was killing us to be so far apart. Miley told me that you and Sally spent a few months living separately, didn't it kill you? 'Cause I know that every time I'm apart from Miley because of tour or something I'm dying inside. Not one day goes by without me wondering how we managed to make it through those four first years separated; but the point is we made it through and that's because we love each other in ways that so many people wouldn't even be able to wrap the minds around. I understand that I took your little girl away, that if it wasn't for me she'd probably be in the Malaga University, living with you and dating Jake but she wouldn't be whole and neither would I. And I'm sorry to say this, sit, but if you don't understand that there's no possible way that you know what true love is and there's even a smaller possibility that you love Miley because when you love someone, you put their happiness in front of yours."

I then stood up and turned around, ready to make my way inside, but before I went into the big house I heard words that reached me in a lot of ways.

"I've never stopped to think of you as human, Nick. You've always been the stupid kid that took my baby girl away. You can't understand what it's like to have every plan you made destroyed and, I know they weren't my plans to make but, maybe one day you'll see that being a parent gives you certain privileges and I took those privileges when I probably shouldn't have. I can't believe I'm saying this but, you've got my blessing, Jonas. You've got ma' blessing."

And, with that, Robby Ray Stuart walked into his mother's house.

* * *

"There you go, a lovely chocolate muffin for a lovely boyfriend with chocolate eyes," Miley said as she passed me a muffin from the basket. I had taken her for a picnic at the beach on Christmas Eve's afternoon. The day had turned out sunny and, even though we were fully dressed and we both had thick jumpers on, it was an amazing place to be. I took the sandwich and smiled at her, making her smile grow.

"You want something, Miss Stuart? 'Cause flattery won't get you a thing," I teased her.

"Great, 'cause it would be hard to perform flattery on someone as ugly and fake as you," she joked in a bitchy tone.

"You're gonna pay for that, smiley," I said as we both stood up. I chased her around most of the beach, getting both our feet wet in the process. I ran after her and finally caught her, making us both stumble on the clear sand, me falling on top of her.

Her hair moved beautifully at the rhythm of the wind. She was laughing and her eyes were glistening…god, she was so beautiful. I looked at her and I knew it was now. Don't ask me how I knew it, don't ask what told me that it was the time, I just knew that it was and I didn't think in her answer or in how I would formulate my question. For the first time, I just let my heart speak.

"Marry me."_  
_

**Remember...**

**No new chapter if I don't get 5 REVIEWS,**

**Sorry guys but I NEED INSPIRATION,**

**or this story will go down the drain...**

**Hope You Understand**

**so.............**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!  
**


	11. C11: Her Answer

**Chapter 11 – Her Answer**

**Miley P.O.V**

_A/N: So, readers and (hopefully) reviewers, I was so stunned by the amount of reviews that I'm updating for like the third time in four days even though I've got a horrible cold AND have to perform my school production of Grease on Thursday and Friday. (This is what I mean when I saw that you give me inspiration by reviewing).This is the third to last chapter and I'm sure you're gonna like it. I haven't updated my other stories in ages and I'm updating this one a lot so I hope you can appreciate, preferably with some juicy and LONG : Got a new story – It's called 'Fate's Mistake' and it's a Niley, with little bits of Loe in it. This is a really special Chapter._

**In the Previous Chapter of…**

**I Wish You a Very Niley Christmas…**

"Marry me."

As he said those two words a thousand memories came flashing at me, all the feelings that invaded my body in that moment seemed to evaporate with the most important memories I had with Nick.

* * *

_I scrolled down and the computer screen revealed the fan comments. Mine was the first one in the list, a long thin text that meant so little to others and so much to me. I looked at the message and proceeded…meaning…I read it:_

_**Dear Nick,**_

_**While I'm writing these words I continue telling myself how you are not going to ever see these phrases but I believe that if there's any possibility then you should go for it, 'cause what is life if you don't have hope? **_

_**I thought that by writing this message I would feel like you knew how much I look up to you so here it goes…**_

_**I love everything about you; your hair, your eyes, your voice, your composing skills…I love listening to "A little bit longer" and "Just friends". I could spend a lifetime lying on my bed and listening to your voice singing those wonderful and poetic verses. As a matter of fact, I listen to your songs throughout my lessons, except for music and drama that is – those are just too important. And when im not listening to you and your brothers, Im fighting againced my friend Emily; she claims that Joe is better looking and a better musician than you, you see, and I can't really take that, can I? **_

_**Anyway, as I said before, these sentences will most likely never be read by you, but if by any chance they were…It would lighten up my day…actually…lighten up my life, if you could reply something. One word would be enough, one letter would be enough, anything would be enough but I'd just like to know if my words have reached you.**_

_**Keep on composing and singing that wonderful music,**_

_**Lost of love,**_

_**Miley Stuart, your #1 fan. **_

_**P.S: If you want to make sure I'm not some kind of creep or weirdo , you can always click on the picture beside this note and it will lead you to my bebo – and I NEVER lie in bebo. **_

_I smiled and clicked on the cross. I turned of the computer screen and directed my sight to the wonderful Marbella Park; I could see a young couple in their 17´s kissing each other and I couldn't help but hope that in 3 years, when I was about the same age as them, it would be me sitting on that bench – seeing my own blue eyes reflected in his warm chocolate ones, my lips melting as the made contact with Nick's._

_

* * *

_

_"What's the point? Why would he have answered? And no one else sends me messages on bebo so it's stupid to check," I said, acting stubborn like always._

"_Have faith girl, I know how much it means to you but it wont help to ignore it. Who knows, he might be waiting opposite his computer right now, maybe he hasn't slept these past two days, waiting for you to reply to his reply," she said, acting extremely dramatic. I put my hand on her shoulder and put on a fake sympathetic expression on._

"_Lilly, I'm afraid you have totally lost it," I said as seriously as I could but a second later both of us burst out laughing. A few minutes later, Emily stopped laughing and regained her breath._

"_Now seriously, Miley. Promise me you'll check your bebo email," she begged. I smiled as I saw her make her famous puppy face._

"_I promise," I said, but she didn't seem content yet. Finally, I gave in to do what she wanted. I looked around and started singing with my so-called "privileged voice". I turned around three time singing the word "I promise" on each turn. Then I touched the floor and put my hand in front of my body. Lilly put her hand opposite mine._

"_I solemnly swear I am going to keep this promise," we both sang in unison with the tune of "London Bridge" and then we gave each other a hug._

_---_

_Miley received nick's message, Nick received Miley's reply...and that was the start of the only friendship that could be called 'A True Friendship'. For the following two years nothing could stop them from talking every day. They got over everything; Connect 3's busy life, the time changes, the fact that they were thousands of kilometres away from each other...it didn't matter. There would always be a phone call, or an msn chat, or a quick email, and if there were lucky, a calm talk on webcam – that was when they felt the closest. Thanks to Miley, Nick remembered why he adored music and most on connect 3 love songs were based on Nick's Cyber Friend...sadly, that's all that they were, simple and plain friends._

_---_

"_You ok, Nick. You're getting me worried," I told him as I entered the paper shop._

"_Well, last night I…"_

_I was so into the conversation that I accidentally bashed into a small table full of magazines, making me fall and thousand of gossip magazines fly through the air._

"_Miles?" I heard Mick's voice coming from the hpone speaker which was scattered somewhere around me. But I was to shocked by the sight in front of me to answer. I regained my composure and stood up, picking my phone with one hand and holding the magazine cover with the other one._

_I brought the iphone up to my ear and gulped, "Nichaela?"_

_I heard nick sign from the other side, "I was gonna tell you Miles, it was all a bad party I can totally explain…"_

"_You don't have to explain," I said, putting on a fake voice that showed the complete opposite of what I was feeling at that moment. "You can date whoever you want to Nick, I just wish you would have told me before. I've got to leave you now. Tootles."_

_And I hung up…_

_

* * *

__I clicked on the touch-screen and a message from Nick came up._

_Please tell me who that guy is…_

"_He's the one I'll use to mend the heart that you broke," I thought. However, I wrote:_

_That, Nicholas Jerry Grey, is none of your business…_

_

* * *

_

_The music was loud, very loud, but the minute his chocolate brown eyes came into sight the music disappeared, leaving only a faint beat to be heard by my ears. I couldn't describe what was happening to me, my heart was beating so fast that I thought it might as well jump out of my chest and leave me there, staring at the most…the most…something good…I didn't know how to describe him…he was just the most perfect boy, for me. His eyes were sparkling as if he'd seen a ghost and as I opened the door completely I changed my expression of shock into one of happiness, euphoric happiness. I threw my arms around him and kissed him hardly, trying to get as much of that kiss as I possibly could, proving myself that I wasn't dreaming. It felt so different, so much better than anything I had ever felt before. My blood was running cold and my heart kept on beating quicker each second. I don't how long we were there, lost in each other feel but it was defiantly not long enough, I doubt it would ever be long enough._

_

* * *

_

_He looked down at me and pressed him lips together, a smile coming on to his face.I looked up and the same reaction seemed to take place on my face as well; we both must have looked pathetic with those sloppy grins on our faces._

"_I love you, Miley," He blurted out as softly.  
_

_I stiffened and for a second, looked taken back. But then I looked straight into his eyes with the most caring and loveful (if that even is a word) expression that I had ever observed. I could see right through him, just like he could see right through me and I knew he was feeling just like I was. I went on my tiptoes and pecked him on the lips ever so slowly._

"_I love you, too," I whispered in my ear.__ Three words. Three syllables. Less than a second. But to me, it meant the world._

_---_

"_You know…I've…I have been…I've given…The thing is…" he tries. Is he trying to test my patience?_

"_Nick, spit it out all ready," I snap. He's looking at me with a pair of sunglasses and his hair looks like a bird nest (he was trying to disguise himself)._

"_Miley, I…Fine I'm just gonna blurt it out…I think we should get married." _

_Has he just asked me to marry him? God, what do I do? I'm feeling strange. God, I'm laughing! I can't help it; I'm laughing hysterically! Several faces are turning my way and Nick is looking sick but I can't stop; I can't stop…_

_---_

"_Nick! What are you doing here?" I asked as I looked at my…I didn't know what he was anymore…I remember having had a conversation on the phone that made it sound like we were over but me and Nick would never be over. No words would ever change that._

"_Well, it's your prom, isn't it?" he said with a cheesy smile and then added," You look beautiful."_

"_Nick," I started, looking guilty. "I…I'm going with Jake."_

_Nick looked like a torpedo of feeling had gone through him. "That's all right," he told me, taking my hand in his. "I get that you're his date, I wasn't gonna come anyway. You can go and have fun and I'll be waiting for you at our spot at the beach. Go there later and we can talk."_

"_You're great, Nick," I smiled as I kissed him. I heard the door open and close but I guessed it had been the wind._

_Jake never appeared and he kept away from me up to Graduation. I moved to New York before I got a chance to talk to him again._

_---_

_We were in a beautiful small boat, right underneath the statue of liberty but I knew the moment was ruined when he got on one knee and took out a gorgeous but extremely extravagant ring._

"_Miley Stuart, will you…" he started._

_I couldn't help but interrupt him, "Not again, Nick."_

_---_

_I was lost in thought when I bumped into someone who must have been running. I lifted my head up to see who had talked me to the ground like that and I realized that destiny didn't agree with me as blue met brown._

_---_

_It was beautiful. Small and large buildings, little lights shining here and there, the back sky twinkling with a few bright stars. And in the middle, the thing that made everything else look black and white, the thing that made you think you were dreaming, there, stood the Eiffel Tower._

"_You once told me you had never seen Paris at night; I thought you deserved to see it," he told me with a smile. I turned around and planted a soft kiss on his thin lips; 'this could never be more perfect', I thought. However, I had to contradict myself as I saw that to the left of the breathtaking view, was a table set for two. Two roses decorated the centre of the table, one red and one white; I could feel a tear running down my face, could this be any more perfect? Then it came to me…was he gonna?…would he do it? I had to ask…_

"_Nick, I know I've probably spoilt it all if your answer to the following question is yes but…are you gonna propose tonight?"_

_---_

"_A tough night?" my favorite voice asked as he sat next to me and put his arms around me. I leaned on his side and looked up to his eyes._

"_Better now that you're here," I told him with a smile._

"_We're gonna get through this, this is just one of those stages that we have to work hard to get through," he assured._

"_Just as long as we work hard together," I said_

"_Always and forever," he whispered in my ear._

"_Always and forever…"_

_---_

"_You're gonna pay for that, smiley," I said as we both stood up. I chased her around most of the beach, getting both our feet wet in the process. I ran after her and finally caught her, making us both stumble on the clear sand, me falling on top of her._

_Her hair moved beautifully at the rhythm of the wind. She was laughing and her eyes were glistening…god, she was so beautiful. I looked at her and I knew it was now. Don't ask me how I knew it, don't ask what told me that it was the time, I just knew that it was and I didn't think in her answer or in how I would formulate my question. For the first time, I just let my heart speak._

"_Marry me."_

Suddenly, I knew what my answer was and after looking at nick for a second I smiled and without saying a word I started nodding slowly. Nick's eyes opened widely, unbelieving. Suddenly a gigantic smile appeared on his face and he kissed me hardly. As he pulled away we both laughed.

"I'm gonna be Mrs. Jonas," I said proudly.

"No, you're just going to be mine," he told me.

"I've always been yours," And with that, we both headed for the house to tell my family the news.

**Want another one?**

**And quick...?**

**It's simple, guys...**

**REVIEW**

**5 Reviews and the next one will be up.**

**So...**

**Click that green button and....**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	12. C12: No, Now

**Chapter 12 – No, Now**

**Nick P.O.V**

_A/N: 14 REVIEWS!!!!! You should of seen the expression on my face when I woke up in the morning, opened up my laptop and discovered that I had 30 NEW MESSAGES (just in one night) and 14 of them where all reviews!!! That's why I'm taking out as much time as I can from to tight schedule to write this. SECOND TO LAST CHAPTER._

We were about to enter the house when I got hold of Miley's arms and pulled her into a passionate kiss. No matter how many times I kissed her the reaction was always the same; my heart beat a thousand times faster and yet skipped a beat, how was that possible? I had no idea, but I knew that I loved it nearly as much as I loved her.

"What was that for?" she asked with a smile on her face and a cheeky expression.

"Well, I haven't given you your ring yet and I thought I might make a big opening for it," I said as I took out my great grandmothers engagement ring from my pocket. Miley's eyes seamed to pop out when she saw the gold ring with a single and unique beautiful diamond resting on top.

"Oh my god, Nick! It's beautiful!" she told me as I put the ring on her finger.

"It's my great grandmother's engagement ring. I've been carrying it around with me everywhere since I found it in the attic three months ago," I explained as she contemplated the new accessory on her finger.

"But it's not really fair that I get it, is it? I mean, Joe's still not married, he might want to give it to Lilly when they take that step, no?" she asked. I smiled and place a reassuring hand on her hip, pushing her nearer to me.

"Joe's already got an engagement ring for Lilly. He's actually planning to propose on New Year," I assured her, making her gap at me.

"Joe's gonna propose to Lilly? They break up once every two weeks, if not everyone, how the hell are they gonna get a marriage to work?" she exclaimed.

"They love each other, Miles and in the end that's all that really matters," I said with a sweet voice. She leaned against my chest and I sat down carefully on the wooden steps, with her head moving in time with my breathing.

"I can't believe I seriously agreed to marry you in the end," she whispered against my chest. I pulled back for a second.

"You're not regretting it, are you?" I asked, extremely worried and fearing the answer incredibly. She looked up at me seriously but then a smile came onto her face.

"Not for a second," she said. Hugging me tightly and then adding, "I'd have to give the ring back!"

We both laughed together and I kissed her softly on the lips. A second later we were basically making out.

"Get a Roo…Oh My God!" shouted the voice of Sarah Stuart from behind. We jumped apart and she came running up to Miley, taking her hand in her own and staring at the ring in fascination. "Is it what I think it is?" she asked, I could tell be her face that if the answer was possibly she would squeal, and loudly.

"You bet it is, I'm getting married, sis!" my fiancé shouted with a huge smile on her face. Both sisters started squealing but the sound stopped when two deep voices were heard.

"You what?"

I turned around to find most of the Stuart family staring at me. Mrs. Stuart looked kind of happy, while Mr. Stuart looked shocked and a little angry. Mary looked completely stunned and Miley's Grandparents looked thrilled and joyful. The one who seemed to not be enjoying this in the least was the blond twenty-year-old standing in front of the whole family; if looks could kill, I'd be buried by now.

"Boy, when I told you that you had my blessing it wasn't a suggestion for you to marry her directly," half-joked Mr. Stuart. I seriously expected him to be angry so it was a big surprise when I saw him extending his hand for me to shake it. "Welcome to the family, Nick."

I shook his hand, smiling.

"I'll be back in a sec, ok?" I told Miley as I headed into the house.

---

I looked at my purity ring as I slowly washed my hands with the bathrooms pink shell soap. Soon enough I wouldn't wear it anymore and the thought was strange for me, that ring had been with me for a very long time. I took it off for a second and observed it; it was a little ruined in some places from different incidents which, funny enough mostly had to do with Miley's clumsiness. I laughed at the thought and the ring slipped out of my grip, falling in the huge Jacuzzi. I tried to kneel down to reach it but I slipped and fell in the huge filled up tub. That was when the door opened and Miley and Jake entered the bathroom, in the middle of a shouting match. I remained in my place without making a sound. I knew I was acting against my better judgment and that if Miley found out that I had spied on her I would be dead but curiosity and concern for Miley still being 'my girl' got the better part of me.

"You're 20! What happened to not getting married and forming a family until you had lived? When you were 14 and we had to design our perfect future you stated and I quote, 'I will not get married until I feel that I have lived everything that I want to live.' I've always remembered that because it reminded me that you weren't like all the other girls who wrote that they'd find their prince charming and get married because true love shouldn't have to await and bla-bla-bla," I hear him say, decorating the last part of his mini speech with a girlish voice. These where the kind of things that made me want to hit the guy, why couldn't he just let me and Miley be happy?

"Exactly Jake, I was FOURTEEN when I said that and I've discovered that living that stuff alone means nothing," she told the guy.

"Well, why do you have to marry the super famous Jonas? You and me could do all that stuff, together, without me forcing you into a marriage that you do not want." He told her as he cornered her up against the wooden door. My fist clenched, dying to make contact with his jaw.

"We've…we've already gone through that, Jake," she said softly. I could tell she was hoping that he'd get the very obvious hint.

"Yeah, but I still love you and I'm not about to give up," he told her as he pushed her further against the door and he closed the space between the two of them. There lips were centimeters apart and I was trying extremely hard not to jump out from the Jacuzzi and separate them but, knowing Miley, she'd be so angry at me that she might as well have ditched me and gone with that retard.

"Jake, that's enough," she said but he only pushed himself tighter against her. "Jake. Get. Off. Me." She ordered. The sweetness of her natural voice had disappeared and instead you could only hear roughness.

"Miley, we're meant to be," I barely heard him whisper before he pushed his lips onto my fiancé's by force. I couldn't stand it any longer and I stood up in the bath tub, causing them both to look my way and pull apart.

"I think that's enough, Ryan," I told the jerk as I stepped out of the Jacuzzi, flooding the floor with water. Miley pointed an accusing finger at Jake.

"You're a creep," she simply said and then she pushed passed him and spoke straight at me.

"And what the bloody hell were you doing there?" she asked me. Moving her arms rigorously. I didn't answer; I was too busy staring at the ring on her finger, seeing how it shone when she moved it past the bathroom lights. "Nicholas Grey, do you mind answering me?"

"I…I dropped my ring," I said, reaching out for it in the tub and finally finding it. "I didn't mean to…"

"You know what? Save it…" she shouted and then she walked out of the room, leaving a soaking me and a slightly embarrassed Jake behind.

"I'm gonna overlook this because you were giving it your LAST shot, but she's getting married to me and you ARE GOING TO accept that." He simply looked at me in defeat as I walked out of the bathroom and into my room. I had to get change; I was completely soaked.

---

I was about to put on my shirt when I heard three consecutive hard knocks at the door and then a soft one.

"Come in, Miles," I said calmly, sitting on the bed, shirtless.

Miley came in and looked at me with a guilty expression, she sat next to me and I rapped my arms around her. She rested her head on my chest and signed.

"I came to say sorry but I seriously cannot look at you without a shirt, it's far too tempting," she said, being completely serious.

"Well, I'm kind of hot so you're gonna have to deal with it," I half-joked. She turned to look at me but as she did it I realized that her eyes were closed.

"Fine, then, we'll do it your way," she started, her eyes still closed tightly. "I'm sorry I overreacted a tiny little bit when I caught you spying on me…and don't argue 'cause I know that was what you were doing…But, still, I went a little over the top, forgive me?" she asked, not being able to resist with her eyes closed any longer, she opened them widely and I saw my smiling face reflected in them.

"Always and Forever," I whispered as I kissed her softly. She opened her mouth and our tongues started a battle to win power. Soon we were both so involved in each other that nothing else seemed to exist. Her hands were on my biceps and my hands were twirled in her savage hair. We were both breathing extremely heavily as we laid horizontally on my bed, seriously oblivious to anything that wasn't our make out session. So involved in it that we got far too carried away…

"Stop, Miley, stop!" I said, trying to get out of her grip. Miley frowned and got off me with a sign. "I'm sorry but you know I can't go there, I…"

"You Promised, I know," she spoke with a knowing look on her face. "But I can't wait, I can't wait any longer to be with you, I feel restricted like this."

"Once we get married it'll be different," I told her. The truth was I wanted it as much as she did but we'd managed so far, a few months wouldn't be that hard, would they?

"Well, then let's get married," she suggested. I looked at her incredulously.

"Hun," I said, holding up her forth finger. "What do you thing this means?"

"No, I mean, let's get married now," she explained, leaving me relatively shocked.

"Now, as in like right now?" I asked in a jokey tone, she couldn't be serious, could she?

"Well…not this second…but tomorrow's Christmas, why not then?" I laughed. Seriously thinking she was joking. "I'm being serious, here," she told me. I stared at her dumb folded.

"Miley, wedding's take their time to be prepared. My whole family's in New York!" I told her. "I asked you to marry me twice before and you rejected me and now you suddenly want to get married TOMORROW? It's crazy!" I basically shouted. She stood up and looked at me; I was staring at her, lying on the bed.

"I want a simple wedding, I don't want the media to be all over it, I want it in the place where I was brought up, I want to have that beach wedding that I've always wanted and I want to Mrs. Jonas before the start of the New Year. Is it crazy? Yes, probably. But when has it ever been not crazy with us? I want this Nick, I want it."

I looked at her for a moment. I wasn't sure about this but as I looked into her eyes, they convinced me. She wanted this; she would be happy with this and if she was happy; so was I.

**Next Chapter = Last Chapter**

**Want to see what happens**

**Will Jake interfere?**

**Will Billy Ray decide that he's not ready to give his daughter away?**

**Will the media find out?**

**5 Reviews and you'll find out.**

**5 Reviews, guys**

**So…**

**REVIEW!!!!!!**

**And wish me luck for grease…**


	13. C13: The End: Always and Forever

**Chapter 13 – Always and Forever**

**No One's P.O.V**

_A/N: Well, here it is guys. The moment we've been waiting for since (for some of us) the 13 of November of last year when I was writing the first chapter of these series in the same city, the same bedroom and the same view as I described Miley's to be when she wrote that first bebo message to Nick.. Just remember that this is a "no-one's P.O.V" and just to let you know. _

_For Sticking With These Series for So Long_

_And To let you know that all your reviews and reading has been very much appreciated,_

_You have cordially been invited to the wedding of_

_**Nicholas Jerry "Grey"**_

_And_

_**Miley Ray Stuart**_

_On Friday afternoon,_

_December the 31__st_

_Starting 6 o'clock_

_At The Marbella "Playa Del Cable" beach._

_Reception to be followed at the Stuart's beach house._

"What if she regrets it? What if she decides she doesn't want to get married? What if she leaved in a truck?"

Everyone in the groom's "changing room" (or more like beach big cabin) looked at Joe with despair.

"Joe," said Nick calmly. "It's me getting married, not you. Cut. It. Out."

"I have to admit you're doing a pretty good job Nick, are you seriously not nervous at all?" Kevin asked, putting a hand on his brother's shoulder.

Nick looked at Kevin without saying anything. Was he nervous? He really didn't know.

"I've got this feeling in my stomach but it's not nerves it's more like…I don't know…excitement. She's not going to run away and leave me. If she decides she's not ready, she'll come in here and talk to me before we start the wedding. But she won't. She loves the ring far too much," Nick joked. Joe was about to tell him he was an idiot and that he wouldn't feel the same way if Miley didn't show up when a squeal was heard and Denise Jonas entered the room. She ran up to her second youngest son and put her arms around him.

"I hate you for not letting me plan this properly but, oh my god, you're getting married! And at a normal age, thankfully. I don't know what I would've done if Miley had said yes four years ago," the woman babbled.

"How do you know about that?" Nick asked in shock, looking straight at Joe.

"Don't look at me, I kept my mouth shut," the dark haired boy said, pushing both his lips together with his fingers.

"Joe, stop doing that, you look stupid," said Frankie. "I'm sorry, Nick. I'm afraid I talk a lot in my sleep but _someone_ promised they would never say a word," the youngest Jonas continued, looking at his mum with dagger eyes.

"Nick, hurry up," said Kevin Jonas Sr., coming into the room and warning his son. It was his job, because, after all, he was directing the ceremony.

* * *

"Baby, you look beautiful," said Billy Ray as he took his daughters hand.

He wasn't really ready to walk down the aisle with her just yet. She hadn't been his little girl for a very long time but to actually give her away was completely different.

"Miley, can I speak to you?" asked a voice before Miley could answer to her dad's compliment.

"Depends. Are you gonna be civilized?" she asked with character. Billy Ray took advantage of a little more time to get used to the idea and went off to talk to his wife. Sally Stuart always knew what to say to make him feel better.

Jake put both his hands behind his back as a yes and Miley nodded.

"I'm sorry," he started. "And I know that, "sorry" is not a good enough apology for how I acted; how I've been acting these past few days."

"Jake, you disappeared after that. It's almost been a week since I last saw you and you were supposed to be spending Christmas with us. I've been feeling guilty and angry and emotional because I thought Lilly couldn't make it to the wedding; but then it turned out that it was some kind of joke or whatever. The point is that I should be walking down that aisle right now and instead I'm here, talking to my ex, who has just appeared at my wedding in a jogging suit."

Jake looked at her for a second and then decided that it really was time to do what he should have done so long ago. "Have a great life, Miley. And don't ever forget the good me, ok?"

And without letting her say another word, Jake walked out of the beach cabin knowing that what he did was right.

---

Lilly walked down the aisle with a smile on her face. She winked at Joe, who couldn't help but think about her walking down the aisle with a white dress on, and took her place next to the bride's soon-to-be position as the maid of honor.

Kevin and Sarah walked down the aisle together, each one of them taking their places. Sarah next to Lilly and Kevin next to Joe, the best man.

Frankie and Mary both walked down the aisle getting very unwelcome "Awww's" as they walked arm in arm. Both of them took their position and smiled as the music started playing.

No words. That's the easiest way to explain what Nick felt the moment Miley came out of her Cabin in that beautiful and simple white dress. She had said that they weren't getting married in a church so she didn't really want to go for an extravagant one; she'd just wear a beachy one. It reached just above her knee and moved swiftly around her legs at the bottom. The top stuck to her in all the right places and it was strapless; just like she had always wanted it. (Link to similar picture in profile). Her hair was tied up at the back with a beautiful white flower but she had a few curly hairs falling down the sides of her hair. She walked down the aisle gracefully, in time with her dad. Everyone was standing up, both mothers were very close to tears, Joe and Kevin were looking at their soon-to-be-sister-in-law with loving expressions, Lilly was smiling so widely that her face must've been aching and Miley's sister's were shaking their heads as they remembered having played "weddings" with Miley when they were all young kids; but Nick didn't see any of this, he was hypnotized by Miley as she joined him at the improvised altar.

"Friends," started Nick's dad. "We have been invited here today to share with Nick and Miley a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." Then he looked at Miley who was still holding her father's arm. "Who supports this woman in her marriage to this man?"

"I do," said Billy Ray as she handed Miley's hand to Nick and in a low voice he told Nick, "Look after her, son."

"I will," Nick answered him, giving Miley a huge smile as they both turned to face Kevin Sr.

Having said this, the ceremony continued. "But ultimately there comes a moment when a decision must be made. Ultimately two people who love each other must ask themselves how much they hope for as their love grows and deepens, and how much risk they are willing to take…It is indeed a fearful gamble…Because it is the nature of love to create, a marriage itself is something which has to be created, so that, together we become a new creature.

To marry is the biggest risk in human relations that a person can take…If we commit ourselves to one person for life this is not, as many people think, a rejection of freedom; rather it demands the courage to move into all the risks of freedom, and the risk of love which is permanent; into that love which is not possession, but participation…It takes a lifetime to learn another person…When love is not possession, but participation, then it is part of that co-creation which is our human calling, and which implies such risk that it is often rejected," The man continued. Nick and Miley could hardly hear him though. They kept on sparing glances at each other, smiling wider than ever. "Now, to the vows. Nick?"

Nick nodded and him and Miley turned around to face each other. "I've been thinking about these vows for the last week and I had a whole set ready but last night I realize that I'd told you everything I wrote so many times before. So I got on my laptop and searched through the thing that got us together. Then, I typed in our words and this came out. "Always and Forever" by Robert Small," Miley giggled, receiving a strange look from Nick but she indicated him to continue, Nick had thought about singing them but decided that the isnging would surely be done at the reception.

"_As I write, I'll sing this song  
for the greatest love I've ever known.  
To my heart, you have the only key,  
I beg of you, never set me free._

_I prayed to God for a love so true  
now, I, realize He already knew.  
In time my prayer WAS answered,  
the most wonderful woman  
He blessed me with you._

_What we share feels so right  
to say I love you every night.  
Wonderful moments shared,  
precious memories, still tell me you care._

_I see your shadow,  
as I lay myself to sleep.  
Dreams of you, oh so sweet  
in my heart, I will keep._

_Look into my heart, my life.  
Tell me, what do you see?  
Can you feel the need, the want, as I  
to be your husband, you my wife?_

_Much joy and happiness you've brought me.  
If I had life to live again, I'd want to with you,  
my lover, my best friend.  
__Always and Forever."_

"Miley?" Kevin Sr. said.

"Well, it seems I'm not making a mistake marrying you 'cause we are far too alike to not be together. The thing is, that I got my vows from internet too," she paused for a second and continued. "Here's the poem, 'Always and Forever' by Freida Martinez:

_Basking in the warmth of your smile  
And the music of your laugh  
I feel your tenderness  
And your oh so witty style_

_I don__'__t know why god blessed me  
With such a friend as you  
But it makes my pleasure complete  
And very happy too_

_The way you always know me  
And exactly what to do  
When my loneliness gets me down  
And I__'__m so very blue  
The way you see into my soul  
And looked behind my eyes  
And I don__'__t have to hide my feelings  
And put on a disguise_

_With you I learned to trust  
And as I person I have grown  
Who could have possibly told me  
How could I have known  
That you would come in to my life  
And my beauty would start to bloom  
And like a pretty butterfly  
Come out of my cocoon_

_To share your tender heart  
The warmness of your smile  
The courage of your wisdom  
For these I__'__d walk for miles_

_To be thinking of a time  
When you__'__d no longer be there  
For me to gaze upon in delight  
And all our feelings share  
Is not acceptable to me  
Because in my life  
Is where I want you to be  
Always and forever."_

The family that had travelled for the wedding were as surprised as Nick and Miley were. They both chose two different poems with the same title, their special words. Miley was finding it seriously hard not to cry and Nick didn't know how long he could go without kissing her.

"I'm sorry to come out of my role but, kids, or not so kids anymore, that was wonderful," he commented before continuing with the ceremony. "Please the rings," he said, looking at Joe. Joe took his hand to his pocket and suddenly looked extremely worried.

"Stop messing around Joe, they need to get married," Lilly told him a little angrily.

"I don't have them," he mouthed but both Nick and Miley caught sight of his moving lips.

"Joe!" the three of them said.

"I'm sorry, ok? I had them last night and then…Frankie!" Joe shouted. Frankie stepped forward, in the middle of a laughing fit with two rings in his hand.

"The expressions on your faces were priceless," the boy laughed but his face turned serious when he caught his mother's eye.

"Can we continue?" Asked Kevin Sr. looking at his youngest son, slightly frustrated. Frankie turned to look somewhere else and Nick continued.

"Miley, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," he spoke, putting the golden ring on her finger.

"Nick, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love. As it encircles your finger, may it remind you always that you are surrounded by my enduring love," she said with a huge smile as she copied his action.

"Well, by the power vested in me by the State of New Jersey, I now pronounce you, husband and wife. You may kiss the bride," the proud father said with a huge smile on his face.

Nick put his arms around Miley and kissed her as he spun her around and lifted her off the ground, sharing their first kiss as a married couple. Nick finally put her down and looked right into her beautiful blue eyes.

"Always and forever?" she asked innocently.

"Always and Forever."

**OMG!**

**I want to cry so badly,**

**Guys It's the end,**

**Finito,**

**Thanks for all of you who have reviewed and read till the end,**

**Please leave some feedback about the ceremony or the whole story in general.**


	14. Sequel

I know I wrote this on the last chapter but I din dn't get much feed back, so, if you can, can you review me even if you DONT want it. Just so I know that it's not a problem with the reviewing control or something.

**Now on to a possible sequel:**

**I've had this idea in mid since 'The one on the other side' was written.**

**It's name will probably be: Inseparables can't separate**

**It will be set 17 years after this.**

**Summary: Nick and Miley split up after 15 and a half years of marrige, what happens when, 1 year later, Miley wakes up with Nick in her bed after a night she can't remember? However, that may not be the only surprise for Miley that suprise might just be the thing that brings Niley together once again.**

**Tips: They'll have 5 kids and Miley and Nick will still be super stars.**

**WANT IT???**

**If I get enough reviews I'll do it.**

**If i don't...**

**Well, I'll delete this chapter and this will be the ending to the series.**

**It's up to you.**

**So...if you want (or if you don't)**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!  
**


	15. Sequel Out

**I really shouldn't make this sequel becuase there wasn't really a lot of people who wanted it but...becuase there's some people who are DYING to have it so much that they've reviewed on my other sotry about it...I'm writting it.**

**It's called 'Inseparables Can't Separate'.**

**And the Prologue is up right now.**

**Don't be put off by you not really liking the summary or something becuase I think it's gonna be quite a good story.  
**


End file.
